Pokemon (Verse)
Main Points The Pokemon Verse used by Petrokovia has several aspects created by his own head-canon. These are some key points about it. 1. All Pokemon have human intellect/intelligence, and legally have personhood. Many of them have vocal cords similar to that of humans as well, meaning that many Pokemon have the capability of learning human languages (though it's similar to a person learning a foreign language; unless done very early on, it's difficult, so most don't bother). This has brought up some issues legally with Pokeballs and capturing wild Pokemon (see #2 and #3). 2. Legally, a trainer who wants to capture a Pokemon must have its permission to do so. Capturing a Pokemon without its permission is considered kidnapping and slavery, and is illegal. Many Pokemon will still battle a trainer, to test their skills to make sure its a trainer worthy of being their partner. And no, pokeballs don't do anything to "pacify" or "tame" a Pokemon. 3. Pokeballs are generally thought of as simply a means for simple travel (as some Pokemon may be too large, heavy, or otherwise find it difficult to travel across regions). Generally, unless a trainer is trading Pokemon, traveling, battling, or moving Pokemon through the electronic system (to and from a ranch), Pokemon are not kept in their pokeballs (doing so otherwise without a Pokemon's permission is considered rather cruel). 4. All final stage Pokemon are capable of Mega Evolving, if they have a Mega Stone and a very strong bond with their trainer. However, Mega Stones are very rare, and as such, are extremely expensive. The only people who have them legally are the Elite 4 and Champions of each region, high government or defense officials (such as the president/prime minister or generals), or the extremely rich or lucky. Stones have only been found for Venusaur, Charizard (X & Y), Blastoise, Alakazam, Gengar, Kangaskhan, Beedrill, Pidgeot, Slowbro, Pinsir, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Mewtwo (X & Y), Meganium, Typlosion, Feraligatr, Ampharos, Steelix, Scizor, Heracross, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Blaziken, Swampert, Gardevoir, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manetric, Banette, Absol, Sableye, Sharpedo, Camerupt, Altaria, Glalie, Salamence, Metagross, Latias, Latios, Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon, Garchomp, Lucario, Abomasnow, Lopunny, Gallade, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Audino, Chesnaught, Delphox, Greninja, and Diance, with Rayquaza being able to Mega Evolve without a stone, provided it knows Dragon Ascent. Note: The Mega Charizard X and both Mega Mewtwo stones are artificial, while all others occur naturally. 5. As is canon in existing Pokemon lore, many "wild" Pokemon are jealous of Pokemon with trainers, due to the trainer Pokemon's strength and travels. As well as this, the relationship between a Pokemon and its trainer is usually of a team and a coach (when in battle) and of friends (usually). However, some Pokemon become very close to their trainers (such is the case with Gold and Ty, who act as adoptive brothers). 6. Mostly due to the integration between humans and Pokemon, many Pokemon have jobs and live in human society like anyone else (evidenced by Pokemon working at construction sites, as actors, etc.). Many of these Pokemon don't have a trainer, and just live like any human would. However, Pokemon rights have not fully caught up with human rights, and it is rare to see Pokemon in high-up positions. 7. Pokemon trainers generally don't have jobs, as they start out their training at the age of 10 or 11. Successful trainers generally go into a number of (paid) professions later in life, including Gym Leaders (or the Elite 4 or Champion), scientists, doctors, breeders, etc. However, the trainers generally will take up part time jobs in a town they stop in in order to make some extra money. As betting on fighting is illegal in the Pokemon World, trainers do not actually (normally) make money off of battles (unlike the videogames). 8. Pokemon Centers will give free healthcare, food, shelter, etc. to anyone who walks into their premises. Trainers often will take advantage of this on their travels (Gold himself has taken copious amounts of food before moving on to the next town, so he doesn't have to buy extra food for the journey). 9. The Elite 4 and Champions have some political sway, due to their power, and are generally regarded as advisors to the region's government, and have a main job (outside of the League) in the order of keeping the peace and assisting the police and Pokemon Rangers in their missions (hence why Champions and Elite 4 tend to stick their noses into everything that goes on). Gym Leaders have similar roles in their respective towns. Trainers technically are normal civilians, but it is not regarded as socially awkward for them to help out in dangerous situations (though they are expected to follow the directions of those in charge with better training for the situation). 10. Warfare in the Pokemon World has changed drastically compared to warfare in real life. War (how we know it) is almost nonexistent (partially due to the costs that it would have-A blastoise pretty much makes any tank a moot point, for example). Instead, due to heavy focus on trying to keep the peace, and due in part to more autonomy given to various areas, the world has mostly found peace and harmony, with no notable arguments between nations in the Pokemon World. However, if a disagreement does exist that can't be resolved peacefully, both nations call their 5 best champions, and have a large-scale battle between them, with the winner getting their way. There are some who complain about this system, and other systems have been proposed. However, military forces still exist as a last ditch measure, just in case (though most military members have other jobs, even in other regions). 11. Romantic relations between humans and Pokemon do exist, but are considered extremely weird (some more so than others). While there are no laws against it, it is a social taboo in many cultures. 12. All legendary Pokemon (save for Mew, Mewtwo, Genesect, Latias, Latios, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Hoopa, Zygarde, Arceus, Cresselia, Darkrai, Victini, the Regi-trio, Beast-trio, and Bird-trio) are capable of having a primal form, though most do not make much difference in power. The notable ones include Arceus, the Creation Trio, Kyogre, Groudon, and Regigigas. 13. Many of the main villain teams (such as Team Rocket) generally carry guns or other weapons (concealed, of course), and work much more like actual criminal organizations than they do in the games. However, Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, and Ghetsis all have their own codes of honor, that keep them (and by extension, their teams) from harming children (at least not directly). Cyrus and Lysandre have no such code, but generally try not to resort to violence (at least not initially), as it brings too much attention to their operations. 14. There is some religion, in general. The fact that Arceus created the Pokemon multiverse and all of that lore is considered fact; backed up by more recent proof and confrontations with Arceus himself. However, the worshiping of Arceus or other Pokemon as idols isn't very popular. There are some sects, notably in Sinnoh, that worship Arceus, but for the most part, people in Gold's Verse are rather irreligious. Shrines from the past are still considered sacred, however, mostly because of their symbolism equating them to specific Pokemon (Lugia and Ho-Oh, for instance, are charged with the task of keeping natural order throughout Kanto and Johto, and are thus very respected by the inhabitants; While not worshiped, it is considered extremely disrespectful to desecrate the towers dedicated to them). Most real-world religions do not exist, as it has pretty much been proven fact that Arceus is the origin of the Pokemon World. 15. All Pokemon are capable of an ability called Synergy Burst; It is similar to mega-evolution, and provides a stat-boost like mega-evolution does (however, every stat is raised equally; by a factor of 15% for fully evolved or mega evolved Pokemon and 45% for non-fully-evolved Pokemon); For the trainer, it greatly enhances their mental capabilities, awareness, sight, and reactions. Mega-Evolutions can also go a step further and have their own Synergy Burst, though this is rare. Synergy Burst requires the Pokemon and trainer to have a very close bond, and has the drawback that it only lasts for two and a half minutes. However, it charges back over time-This charging time takes a different amount for each Pokemon, but is usually between ten and fifteen minutes. It should be noted that Synergy Burst is banned from League regulated matches, and is grounds for automatic disqualification if used during a match. Synergy Burst surrounds the users (both the Pokemon and the trainer) in a searing red aura when they use it; A trainer can not use Synergy Burst with more than one Pokemon at a time. Legendary Pokemon, including Mewtwo, are able to Synergy Burst on their own (without a trainer), but non-legendary Pokemon must have a trainer who they share a very close bond to in order to perform a Synergy Burst. 16. Power Points (PP) are a limit set by the Pokemon League on how many times a particular move is allowed to be used in a League Regulated match). Notes on Abilities, Moves, and Special Techniques Abilities Pokemon Abilities in this Verse affect non-Pokemon creatures as well, such as animals and people, and may affect any living thing (aside from true plants, in most cases). Weather-effects from abilities tend to only extend to several thousand meters away from the Pokemon. Arena Trap creates a barrier approximately 50 meters around the Pokemon, that opponents can not go through, keeping them from fleeing the battle; likewise, it interferes with an opposing Trainer's Pokeballs, keeping the Pokemon from being able to be recalled or switched out until incapacitated (or the Pokemon with the Arena Trap ability is taken out of the battle or knocked out). Moves It should be noted that any move that can be learned by a Pokemon in any generation, through breeding, leveling up, and move tutors (which were not originally TMs) are able to be learned by a Pokemon simply through leveling up. In some cases, special or event moves are included. Pokemon are able to learn any TM or HM move they were able to learn in any generation as well, through the means of a TM (i.e., Gyarados can learn Zap Cannon and the elemental punches are still TMs). TMs are extremely cheap and plentiful, due to an underground black market for TMs and corporations mass producing them to break after one use (on purpose). HMs are much more expensive, as they can be used more than once. Psychic is also able to create defensive barriers similar to the move protect, but a substantially powerful move may be able to break it (i.e., it can't protect against something that would destroy a planet). It is able to allow Pi to encase others in the shield as a bubble, though it also can be broken. However, the most common part of the attack, the ability to lift an opponent into the air and move them around, can not be dodged. However, Pi cannot paralyze an opponent with it (i.e., Pi can pick them up and move their location, but can not stop them from using ranged attacks). Using this ability, one can slam an opponent into the ground with several tons of force, or pick something up off of the ground with ease regardless of weight. The ability to psychically lift objects has a limit, but it is not based solely on weight; it is also based on size (the area one needs to control to lift the object. For example: Pi could lift a 2,000 ton object the size of a car, but not a 5 pound object the size of the moon. The maximum sized object Pi and Melody can lift using psychic is about a large mountain, though using psychic for heavy lifting or on many things at ones wears on their minds rather quickly. A Pokemon's eyes glow purple when it uses Psychic. There is also a weight limit as well, which is noted in their lifting strength statistic as well as the size-limit; Most wild psychic types can not lift more than a car-sized object or 2,000 pounds at a time, though well-trained Psychic types may lift far more. Detect will give the user a period of time where they will be able to dodge any move, regardless of their speed, or if they can see the attack or foe. The move gives the user whatever amount of speed and reaction abilities they need in order to dodge an attack, but puts them in a trance-like state of high concentration on doing so, meaning their brain will only be taking in information useful to the battle. Generally, a Pokemon's eyes glow light blue when using this attack, but when dodging attacks requires more speed and reaction time than the Pokemon naturally has, their eyes glow pure white. Detect also can let the user tell the difference between the user of the move Double Team (or a similar technique) and one of their clones. It does not stop the effects of Perish Song or similar techniques. Extremespeed, when used through move combination, raises the user's speed by several stages. This move will bump a Pokemon's speed up by 25%; The minimum speed of this move is Hypersonic+. Double Team can be very useful to get out of a pinch, as the user may use it to get out of a hold, replacing themselves with a mere copy of themselves. The clones created are able to use attacks just like the real user, albeit to a weaker degree. The clones also vanish after being hit. Aside from being physically weaker and only being able to take one hit, the clones are exact copies of the user, and it is impossible to tell the difference without using a move such as detect or another identifying move; One would not be able to tell the difference by normal sight alone. Quick Attack is similar to Extremespeed in that it can be used to raise the user's speed or move quickly. However, unlike Extremespeed (which will raise the user's speed by a number of speed categories, no matter what their base speed is), quick attack's speed maxes out at Mach 2.5 (Supersonic+). One-Hit Knock Out moves will knock out any Pokemon in one hit should they land, kill any non-Pokemon entity with Continent-Level durability or lower, and will one-hit knock out any being with Multiversal+ Level durability or lower. OHKO moves will not affect Higher-Dimensional or Lower-Dimensional beings. These moves will fail if the target is more powerful than the user; This means while they have the potential to harm extremely strong beings, they most likely will not, as most Pokemon are not higher than Tier 6. The signature moves of the Creation Trio and other Legendary Pokemon can reach 3-A Tier Damage; As these moves can be used through Sketch, Mimic, or Metronome, any Pokemon than learns one of the latter three moves has the potential to cause 3-A level damage, however this is extremely unlikely. Mimic and Mirror Move will mirror the effects and power of absolutely any attack by any being, save for higher or lower dimensional attacks. The move Metronome turns into in roleplays shall be determined by this randomizer: http://thousandroads.net/null/metronome Special Techniques There are several special techniques used by extremely advanced trainers, most of which seems to be unique to their own style of battle. However, two techniques which were created by Gold and his team have become popular among other Champions and Elite Four as of late. These techniques are allowed in League Regulations, so long as all participants agree to allow them. The first is Move Combination. For example, one may combine Extremespeed or quick attack with their normal movements when they attack or dodge to boost their speed, or combine Mach Punch and Thunder Punch to create a Mach-Thunder Punch. This first example is simply a stat boost, and does not affect the main move used. The damage dealt from the second type of Move Combination (combining two moves as one attack) is altered; It is an average of the moves combined, and the accuracy is also an average. All of the secondary effects from all of the moves are added. However, this is a very difficult technique to learn, and only certain moves can be combined with each other (i.e., Thunderpunch and ice beam would not combine into anything). The second technique invented by Gold and his team is call Move Stacking. Move Stacking is using the same move multiple times at once; but only status moves may be stacked (i.e., stacking multiple Swords Dances or Double Teams together to get the effects of multiple uses instantly). It is easier to learn than Move Combination, but is still very difficult, and not all Pokemon are capable of pulling the feat off. Like all Pokemon have different IVs from birth, some may or may not even have the potential to Move Stack. The only Pokemon on Gold's team capable of Move Stacking is Ai, his Aipom. Power of this Verse The Pokemon Verse, as imagined by Petrokovia, is a very powerful Verse that specializes in broken abilities and hax. Several abilities and moves allow for Pokemon to pull off feats allowing them to take on opponents that are several magnitudes more powerful than them conventionally; In addition to this, Most League Champions and Elite Four will posses Pokemon strong enough to level a city; Champions tend to have a handfull of mega Pokemon, which usually sit around Mountain Level AP, though a few Megas reach Small Island. Elite Four and Champions' Pokemon can range anywhere between Supersonic+ to Massively Hypersonic or Massively Hypersonic+ in speed. Gym Leaders have different teams depending on how many badges a challenger has obtained, and can range between Superhuman to Small City Level AP and Peak Human to Hypersonic speed. Police and Pokemon Rangers may use Pokemon that range anywhere between Room Level to Large Building Level AP with speeds between Subsonic, Faster-Than-The-Eye and Hypersonic. An average League-Ranked trainer may have Pokemon ranging between Large Building Level and Small City Level AP with Transonic to High Hypersonic speeds. Attack Potency & Speed of Each Legendary Pokemon Arceus (True Arceus; High Complex Multiverse Level (Nigh-Omnipotent); Immeasurable (Omnipresent)) Arceus (Complete Physical Form; Multiverse Level; Immeasurable) Arceus (Incomplete Physical Form; Multi-Universe Level+; Infinite) Dialga, Palkia, & Giritina (Primal Form; Multi-Universe Level+; Immeasurable) Dialga, Palkia, & Giritina (Unsealed Normal Form; Multi-Universe Level; Immeasurable) Dialga, Palkia, & Giritina (Sealed Normal Form; Universe Level+; Infinite) Uxie, Azelf, & Mesprit (As a trio; Universe Level+; Infinite) Uxie, Azelf, & Mesprit (Individually; Multi-Galaxy Level; FTL+) Rayquaza (Mega Form; Moon Level+; Subrelativistic+) Deoxys (Moon Level to Moon Level+ (Attack Form); Sub-Relativistic to Sub-Relativistic+ (Speed Form)) Kyogre & Groudon (Primal Form; Moon Level; Massively Hypersonic+) Rayquaza (Base Form; Multi-Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic+) Kyogre & Groudon (Base Form; Multi-Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic) Hoopa Unbound (Multi-Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic) Regigigas (Primal Form; Multi-Continent Level; Transonic with Massively Hypersonic Reactions) Xerneas & Yveltal (Powered Form; Large Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic+) Ho-Oh & Lugia (Awakened Form; Large Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic+) Zygarde (Complete Form; Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic) Regigigas (Base Form; Continent Level; Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic Reactions) Xerneas & Yveltal (Base Form; Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic) Black Kyurem & White Kyurem (Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic+) Reshiram, Zekrom, & Kyurem (Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic+) Hoopa Confined (Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic) Ho-Oh & Lugia (Normal Form; Country Level; Massively Hypersonic Zygarde (50% Form; Country Level; Massively Hypersonic) Mewtwo (Mega Forms; Island Level; High Hypersonic+) Genesect (Small Island Level+; High Hypersonic) Mewtwo (Base Form; Small Island Level; High Hypersonic) Moltres (Small Island Level; Massively Hypersonic) Articuno & Zapdos (Large Mountain Level+; Massively Hypersonic) Suicune, Entei, & Raikou (Large Mountain Level+; Massively Hypersonic) Latias & Latios (Mega Form; Large Mountain Level; Massively Hypersonic) Regice, Regirock, & Registeel (Large Mountain Level; Hypersonic) Latias & Latios (Normal Form; Mountain Level; Massively Hypersonic) Zygarde (10% Form; Small Mountain Level; Hypersonic) Cresselia (Large Island Level; Massively Hypersonic) Darkrai (Large Island Level; Massively Hypersonic) Victini (Large Island Level; High Hypersonic) Zygarde (Core; City Level; Supersonic+ Pokemon on Mt. Silver (Town Level; Supersonic) Zygarge (Cell; Building Level; Transonic) Pokemon Stats to VSBattles Wiki Statistics Conversion Dan (Petrokovia) has created a scale for the conversion of Pokemon in-game stats to the terms used by VSBattles Wiki, for the purposes of the form used on this wiki. The conversion chart is based around the current (as of July 2nd, 2016) Charizard and Pikachu profiles on VSBW, along with some minimums derived from the Pokedex entries for Pidegeot and Rhyhorn, and extra feats from Pokemon Origins, Pokemon Chronicles, and Pokemon 3: The Movie. It should be noted that "Small Mountain/Large Mountain" and "Small Island/Large Island" on this Wiki are simply denoting the lower and higher ends of Mountain and Island Level. It should also be noted that Pokemon profile stats on this Wiki only account for Base Stats; They do not account for increased or decreased stat stages, meaning Pokemon are noticeably more powerful than their actual profile states, if their stats were raised during battle. Below (along with the conversions), there is provided a comparison between the In-Game stat changes per stage, and the adjusted version used in the is Verse. Speed Conversion Pokemon Stat Range: Equivalent VSBW Term 0-25: Athletic Human 26-37: Peak Human 38-44: Superhuman 45-69: Subsonic, Faster-Than-The-Eye 70-89: Subsonic+ 90-114: Transonic 115-149: Supersonic 150-199: Supersonic+ 200-249: Hypersonic 250-299: Hypersonic+ 300-349: High Hypersonic 350-399: High Hypersonic+ 400-460: Massively Hypersonic 461-530: Massively Hypersonic+ 531-612: Sub-Relativistic 613-700: Sub-Relativistic+ Attack/Special Attack/Defense/Special Defense Conversion Pokemon Stat Range: Equivalent VSBW Term 0-19: Human Level 20-44: Superhuman/Street Level 45-74: Wall Level 75-99: Room Level 100-119: Small Building Level 120-194: Large Building Level 195-249: Multi-City Block Level 250-264: Town Level 265-299: Small City Level 300-349: City Level 350-393: Large City Level 394-414: Small Mountain Level 415-449: Mountain Level 450-494: Large Mountain Level 495-530: Small Island Level 531-612: Island Level 613-700: Large Island Level Stat Stage Alterations +6 x 4.0 | x 1.5 +5 x 3.5 | x 1.42 +4 x 3.0 | x 1.33 +3 x 2.5 | x 1.25 +2 x 2.0 | x 1.16 +1 x 1.5 | x 1.08 +/-0 (Base) x 1 (Base) | x 1 (Base) '-1' x 2/3 | x 5/6 '-2' x 1/2 | x 3/4 '-3' x 2/5 | x 2/3 '-4' x 1/3 | x 5/8 '-5' x 2/7 | x 1/2 '-6' x 1/4 | x 1/3 Guide: In-Game (unbalanced in real-world; Non-Canon) | In-Verse (adjusted; Canon) Characters Red -Red's Pokemon Gold -Gold's Pokemon Crystal -Crystal's Pokemon Giovanni The Masked Man Lt. Surge